In regard to today's data processors and systems including data processors, functions that application software programs working on such systems are required to include have become increasingly sophisticated and complicated as the integration of LSI or semiconductor IC rises with the downsizing thereof.
It is common that in development of a more sophisticated application software program, existing ones are leveraged and combined in terms of the development efficiency.
In such a case, the existing application software programs refer to the ones which work on conventional systems including conventional data processors, and therefore they are not independent of the configurations of the conventional systems. Changing a system configuration needs a large number of steps for development, however it is less than required for redevelopment of an existing application software program.
Therefore, in most cases an existing application software program needs to be run on a conventional system. To run existing application software programs in combination, conventional systems per se must be worked in combination.
Now, a conventional system cited here refers to a system including one CPU (Central Processing Unit) and one OS (Operating System) in general. “To work conventional systems in combination” means to operate particularly a wide variety of Operating systems in combination and in parallel.
In this connection, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-2008-097173 discloses a technique for making a combination of operating systems of conventional systems to operate the systems while keeping the reliabilities and securities thereof.